


Un Voyage Inoubliable (par Mana2702)

by Comptoir_des_auteurs



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Mpreg, Romance
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-27
Updated: 2021-02-27
Packaged: 2021-03-18 16:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,814
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29736780
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Comptoir_des_auteurs/pseuds/Comptoir_des_auteurs
Summary: Après la guerre et de nombreuses péripéties, Draco a emmené Harry en vacances à Delphes, il compte faire sa demande. Malheureusement Harry est malade comme un chien, le voyage ne s'annonce pas de tout repos.
Relationships: Draco Malfoy/Harry Potter
Comments: 8
Kudos: 8





	Un Voyage Inoubliable (par Mana2702)

**Author's Note:**

> TU PEUX TOI AUSSI COMMANDER TA FICTION
> 
> Oui tu peux toi aussi commander une fiction en te rendant sur notre histoire "Commandes de fictions" ou sur notre forum, et review le mois en cours !
> 
> Cette commande a été passée par Prims.pop , elle voulait un mpreg Harry Potter. Après le 7 Tome : au lieu que Draco rejoigne ses parents il reste avec Harry. Ginny tombe amoureuse de Nev. Harry et Draco se sont rapprochés. Harry a déclaré ses sentiments. Fini ensemble ect. Instant présent : Draco doit faire sa demande en mariage à Harry à Delphes sauf que rien ne va. En plus Harry est malade. Draco n'aurait jamais dû faire ce voyage façon moldu.

Draco regarda son amant en soupirant, Harry était malade comme un chien depuis leur arrivée à Delphes quelques heures plus tôt. Draco s'en voulait, il n'aurait jamais dû proposer à son amant de prendre l'avion pour venir, comme le faisait les Moldus ! Il avait voulu faire quelque chose d'original, et finalement ça avait mis Harry dans un état lamentable. Draco s'approcha du brun et frotta doucement son dos pour lui apporter son soutien. Le blond avait parfois du mal à réaliser qu'il était en était arrivé là !

* * *

Le blond n'était pas retourné chez ses parents après la Guerre, il avait préféré rester avec des gens sains. De toute façon son père avait été envoyé à Azkhaban et sa mère s'était plongée dans un mutisme et une froideur encore plus forts qu'auparavant. Le jeune Malefoy avait été jugé par les autres, il avait eu beaucoup de mal à prouver qu'il avait changé, qu'il ne voulait plus être du côté de ses parents. Il se moquait de cette histoire de Sang Pur, de statut social, d'argent, il avait totalement changé. Il avait observé les autres refaire leur vie tant bien que mal, la mort de Fred Weasley avait beaucoup marqué les esprits, même le sien car secrètement il était très amusé par toutes les farces des jumeaux. Draco avait fait des efforts monumentaux pour prouver que le petit fils à papa arrogant n'existait plus. Il avait fait les basses besognes que personne ne voulait faire, avait offert gratuitement ses services d'homme à tout faire à Molly et Arthur Weasley, il avait aidé à réparer le Terrier. Draco avait oublié sa supériorité prétendue et son ancienne dignité surdimensionnée pour montrer qu'il n'était plus le même. Harry avait été le premier à le croire, à lui donner son amitié, il répétait aux autres que son regard avait changé. Venant du Survivant c'était énorme puisqu'ils avaient été rivaux durant toute leur scolarité à Poudlard. Molly et Arthur avaient accepté qu'il travaille pour eux, mais ils étaient restés méfiants, jusqu'à ce qu'Harry leur avoue avoir confiance en Draco. Alors, peu à peu les anciens membres de l'Ordre du Phoenix avaient eux aussi offert leur amitié au blond.

Harry et Draco s'étaient alors rapprochés, car le brun avait bien compris que le blond avait subi un lavage de cerveau toute sa vie. Il avait parfaitement vu qu'au fond Draco était seul et qu'il cherchait juste un moyen de se protéger. Toute cette agressivité, ce snobisme, cette cruauté, c'était une carapace pour le protéger. Harry avait appris à Draco à accepter qu'il était totalement perdu, à voir qu'il pouvait réellement être une bonne personne, que son passé était loin maintenant. Peu à peu, Draco avait ressenti de l'amour pour Harry, il avait compris pourquoi tout le monde l'aimait tant. Alors au prix d'un énorme courage, Harry avait fini par avouer à Draco qu'il l'aimait. Le blond avait été surpris, comment pouvait-on tomber amoureux de lui alors qu'il n'était plus que... lui ? Il lui avait fallu quelques semaines pour accepter les sentiments du brun et accepter les siens.

Ginny était tombée amoureuse de Neville en même temps qu'Harry était tombé amoureux de Draco. Le petit lourdaud maladroit avait eu la chance de devenir magnifique après la puberté, ce n'était pas si étonnant que Ginny soit tombée amoureuse de lui. Ils se complétaient parfaitement : calmes mais avec un vrai caractère fort qui ne demandait qu'à sortir, travailleurs, gentils, doux... Draco pouvait même se vanter d'avoir joué un rôle dans ce rapprochement, c'était lui qui avait dit à Neville de faire attention à Ginny, d'observer les regards de la rousse, car les yeux de la seule fille Weasley criaient son amour alors qu'elle n'osait pas l'avouer au brun. De son côté, Neville bien trop timide n'osait pas non plus avouer à la jeune femme qu'elle lui plaisait beaucoup. Alors Draco avait agi dans l'ombre, discutant longuement avec les deux amoureux timides chacun de leur côté. Il leur avait appris comment avouer leurs sentiments. Neville avait fait le premier pas et désormais ils étaient très heureux, très amoureux.

* * *

Draco revint à la réalité lorsqu'Harry fut pris de vomissements encore plus violents. Le blond soupira et prit sa main :

-On va retourner à l'hôtel, tant pis on fera les visites plus tard quand tu te sentiras mieux.

-D'accord, merci pour ta compréhension.

Ils rebroussèrent chemin jusqu'à l'hôtel et montèrent jusqu'à leur chambre. Draco espérait que son amant guérirait vite car il avait prévu de le demander en mariage durant ce voyage. Harry s'allongea sur leur lit et retira ses lunettes. Draco mis la couverture sur ses épaules et caressa sa joue :

-Ça va aller, reposes toi mon ange.

Le blond s'allongea à côté de son amant et caressa ses cheveux, surveillant son sommeil. Harry s'était endormi en quelque secondes, c'était incroyable. Draco n'avait jamais vu le brun s'endormir aussi vite.

* * *

Harry se réveilla un peu plus tard, Draco leur avait commandé à manger. Le brun demanda en baillant :

-J'ai dormi longtemps ?

-Peu importe, ce qui compte c'est que tu aille mieux. Tu te sens comment ?

-J'ai faim, j'ai toujours un peu mal au cœur mais ça devrait passer en mangeant.

-D'accord, bah ça tombe bien ils devraient apporter notre repas d'ici quelques minutes.

-Tu as pris quoi ?

-De la moussaka.

-On va se régaler.

Draco prit son amant dans ses bras et l'embrassa tendrement. On toqua à la porte et le groom apporta leur commande. Les deux jeunes hommes mangèrent tranquillement en discutant de tout et de rien. Après ça le brun sourit :

-Ça m'a l'air d'aller mieux. Désolé d'avoir gâché toute la première journée de nos vacances.

-Ce n'est rien, je ne vais pas t'en vouloir d'avoir été malade, ça peut arriver à tout le monde.

-Je ne comprends pas, pourtant j'ai l'habitude de voler sur un balai.

-Oui mais ce n'est pas la même chose ici. Ne t'inquiète pas, tout va bien se passer.

Les amants continuèrent de discuter avant de se coucher, il était tard.

* * *

Le lendemain Harry se sentait mieux, ils partirent donc promener après le petit-déjeuner. Ils avançaient tranquillement, main dans la main dans les ruines de la cité antique. Draco sentait que le moment était arrivé, tout était parfait : journée ensoleillée, chaude et sèche, calme, silence, et étrangement personne d'autre n'était là. Draco finit par s'arrêter et prit la main de son amant dans la sienne avant de poser un genou à terre :

-Harry on a traversé pas mal de choses toi et moi.

-Oui...

-J'ai eu beaucoup de chance que tu tombes amoureux de moi, je t'aime et j'aimerai passer ma vie avec toi. Me ferais-tu l'honneur de m'épouser ?

-Je... oui !

Le blond sourit et passa une bague autour du doigt de son amant. Harry se pencha et embrassa tendrement son fiancé. Draco se releva et caressa sa joue :

-J'avais un de ces tracs ! Je voulais te faire ma demande hier mais je n'en ai pas eu l'occasion.

-Désolé.

-Ce n'est rien, l'important c'est que tu ne sois plus malade.

Harry hocha la tête et ils reprirent leur promenade. Un peu plus loin le brun se sentit mal à nouveau, il alla dans un coin pour vomir, de plus il avait les pectoraux tendus, c'était très étrange. Draco le fit s'asseoir et lui tendit la bouteille d'eau qu'il avait dans son sac à dos :

-Tiens mon cœur, bois un coup ça va aller.

Harry secoua la tête et refusa l'eau, il voulait simplement rentrer à l'hôtel. Draco le ramena donc et le regarda s'allonger :

-Je reviens, repose-toi.

Draco fila à la réception et demanda :

-J'aimerais qu'on appelel un médecin. Mon fiancé est très malade depuis hier, c'est vraiment étrange.

-Très bien Monsieur j'appelle quelqu'un.

-Merci.

Draco remonta dans la chambre et s'assit au bord du lit :

-J'ai demandé qu'on appelle un médecin, je veux savoir ce que tu as.

Harry lui sourit et prit la main dans la sienne :

-C'est gentil, tu es très attentionné.

-De rien, ça me fait plaisir.

On toqua à la porte quelques minutes plus tard. Draco ouvrit et un homme entra. Il posa sa mallette sur le lit et commença à ausculter Harry. Il finit par lancer :

-Je vois, vous ne souffrez d'aucun mal.

-Comment ça ?

-Ce n'est pas une maladie, vous attendez un enfant. Je dirais que vous en êtes à sept semaines mais un rendez-vous chez un gynécologue s'impose pour en savoir plus.

Les fiancés échangèrent un regard surpris et le médecin leur sourit :

-C'est une excellente nouvelle réjouissez vous ! Vous allez avoir un bébé, c'est une très bonne chose.

-Merci d'être venu aussi vite, Docteur.

-De rien, au revoir Messieurs.

Draco paya le médecin et lui serra la main :

-Au revoir, encore merci.

-Mais de rien, ça me fait toujours plaisir d'annoncer ce genre de nouvelle.

Draco referma la porte derrière le docteur et se tourna vers Harry. Celui-ci était silencieux et fixait son ventre d'un air interdit. Le blond s'assit au bord du lit :

-Tu ne trouve pas que c'est une bonne nouvelle ?

-Je ne sais pas... c'est tellement inattendu.

-On a le temps d'y réfléchir, si tu ne veux pas de cet enfant on peut toujours...

-Si, je veux cet enfant avec toi, il faut juste qu'on s'y habitue.

Draco le prit dans ses bras et caressa son dos :

-Tout va bien se passer, je suis là avec toi.

Harry sourit et hocha la tête, maintenant qu'il savait ce que c'était il se sentait vraiment mieux.

* * *

Les mois étaient passés depuis Delphes, Harry et Draco se mariaient aujourd'hui. Harry avait enfilé son smoking fait sur-mesure pour pouvoir contenir son gros ventre. Harry était enceint de six mois, il attendait des jumeaux. Il partit pour le lieu du mariage et sourit en voyant Draco dans son magnifique smoking, il était beau comme un dieu. La cérémonie commença et bientôt les deux hommes furent unis par les liens du mariage. Draco embrassa son fiancé et posa sa main sur son ventre :

-Voilà, comme ça ils auront le même nom que nous.

-Oui, c'est super.

Harry sourit à son mari et ils rentrèrent pour le repas, comme toujours Molly et Arthur avaient mis les petits plats dans les grands. Draco avait invité sa mère au mariage, il trouvait ça normal, mais Narcissa avait refusé de venir. Elle avait répondu qu'à ses yeux son fils était mort pendant la Guerre. La lettre avait vraiment fait mal à Draco, mais il se disait que c'était peut-être mieux ainsi. Si sa mère n'était même pas capable de se réjouir pour lui, alors mieux valait qu'elle sorte définitivement de sa vie. Harry prit la main de Draco dans la sienne et la posa sur son ventre :

-Ils ont bougé.

-C'est plus magique que n'importe quel sortilège que l'on peut utiliser !

Ils dînèrent et firent la fête, c'était un jour joyeux, ils devaient se réjouir. À présent le couple n'avait plus qu'une hâte : que leurs enfants arrivent.

* * *

**Fin.**


End file.
